


3 Times Ricky there for EJ and 1 time EJ there to help Ricky

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Transphobia, this is basically a whole tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: Your basic 3x +1 fic, it get fluffy i promise
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	3 Times Ricky there for EJ and 1 time EJ there to help Ricky

At 1:PM:

East high tea anonymous twitter account had outed EJ Caswell. In a matter of seconds, a ping had gotten off in everyone's phone, the notifications vibrating painfully in EJ ear. The sound was everywhere or atleast in his 3rd period class and when EJ had made a dash, to the front of the room and went to grab his out of the photel. The notification peek already made him fret, he could see his name. But that wasn’t the worst part it never was. Because when he opened the tweet, it confirmed his suspicions. He was the subject of a tweet.

“EJ Caswell everyone's favourite mvp from the water polo to the basketball team, but this mvp is swinging for the other team...” with an embed video.

his eyes nervously scanned the rest of it, it was hard to breathe, he clicked the link, and his thoart closed up. He was watching himself, drunk at Rachel Mary's party...the night, nini had broken up with him. He wasn't too bothered about that, but of the fact what people would think. If nini one of the cutest girls in school broke up with him. He had drunk himself silly, and had ended up whining in the garden, talking about how cute boys were, specifically ones that skated. He paused the video, he couldn’t watch another second of it because he knew what else he had said and that was terrifying enough, he swallowed, his fear and went down further into the thread. How much shit did this account have on him and his sexuality. There it was, a picture of EJ writing, Mr. Caswell Bowen. How stupid could he have been. He shut his phone off quickly and he ran out of history class ignoring the confused stares and the teacher yelling.

By 2:00pm:

EJ secret was no longer a secret, from every class he went to it seemed like everyone's attention was on him, and for once he hated the attention and the eyes. 

Everyone was staring and whispering about him as he roamed the halls. When he went to lunch, the team had shunned him, not even letting him say a single word before they put all their stuff in every available seat...not letting their captain sit down with them.

EJ tried to tell himself he didn’t care but he did, if only he wasn’t gay then maybe...be would be having a way better day, and he wouldn’t be eating, or stabbing a crappy salad in the janitor closet, hearing the buckets of water drip before him. 

How he missed the closet, and no he wasn’t sure which one he was talking about either.

By 2:25pm: Nini had gone to find him. He assumed she was armed, with the knowledge of Ashlynn and a couple pointing fingers. But he couldn't be mad. It was cute how she still cared for him. Even after the breakup which he would admit. Was a hundred percent his fault and that he didn't deserve the kindness she was showing him now. She stared at him “Is it true” she asked. He had nodded not trusting himself to speak, because he knew his voice would shrivel up and he would breakdown right therw and then. “Oh EJ… just know where all here for you,... and everyone knows that account so cruel...no one will hold it aganist you” She said sweetley, but that was a lie,

because at 3:35: EJ was met with a blow to his face. As he was walking to practice, and fidgitinf with the zipper on his backpack, walking with his head down, a stark contrast to the EJ he was just a few hours ago. He usually was the confidence he once exhibited like a never ending river. Had dried up, and even though He knew the basketball team wouldn’t go easy on him after all they had shunned him, it didn’t matter that he had led them to champions or how many times they had won games, had celebration parties. All the years EJ knew these people no longer mattered because now they hated him, no they didn’t hate him, but their parents and society did. After all the time they were friends they hated him with hate that wasn't even personally towards him. No one passed to him during practice, and whenever he had somehow managed to grab the ball. Someone even if they were on the same team as him would slam him down, hard and take the ball back. 

It went on like that till EJ had enough, when he got the ball this time he shoved everyone down with the same mercy they had shown him till it was only his friend. Jack Phobeus, he used to be EJ best friend, back when EJ knew what a friend was. They known each other since they were in diapers and EJ still considered him a friend up to this point, but not a best friend just a popular friend. The type of friend you talked to once in a while, and the type to be on the EJ list of who to plan a party. But Jack was a jackass no doubt but he was a kinder one right, he was the one who was happy to call EJ, ej... no way would Jack hurt him, not now. So when EJ lined up to shoot, he didn’t shove Jack out of the way, but Jack did shove him out of the way, and collide into EJ hard. On purpose, EJ saw it in Jack's eyes and a smug smile. EJ head had bounced against the wooden floor of the court, he watched as his former teammates, stood around not a single hand helped him up. “Fuck you guys” EJ mumbled 

“Not our fault you can barely play” a random teammate had chimned in. That was bullshit, EJ was the best player on this sorry team. His trophies were all around the gym.

“Well yeah how am I supposed to play if no one really on my team” EJ said, frustrated. He just wanted this to end, it was too much, he was feeling too much. He could already feel his hands clamming up, a sign that he was about to cry, he did it all the time when he was younger. His father hated, when he cried.

“If you wanna be a man, Ellie then suck it up” Jack said smugly. EJ shouldn't have been surprised at the use of his deadname, or unlikely canniness to his father. if Jack was willing to ignore him and shove him down. Why wouldn’t Jack just go for the kill.

“It's Elijah...and I'm more of a man than you ever be '' EJ stared at Jack, anger flaring in his eyes meaning every word. Jack glared back at ej throwing the basketball in his face, hard in retaliation. EJ stumbled back, in surprise the force of the impact, he cupped his hands around his nose. blood was dripping out of his nose, like a never ending river and his lip was split open. Dots of blood dripped onto the court, and onto his gym clothes. He stared stunned, when he started to speak, trying to gather his thoughts. Jack interrupted, smacking him.

“Shut up you f*ggot...and if you run and tell the coach about this-'' Jack said, grabbing the collar of E.J.s uniform, and shoving him back down on the floor. EJ gripped the floor trying to get back up, again but each time he was thrown back to the floor, or kicked. He was in so much pain, he wanted to give up, he almost gave up but Caswell don’t give up, and if ej was sure of anything in life is that he would never let anyone see him give up. His father would already be disappointed no need of him to learn EJ gave up.

“You’ll do what if i tell coach.. beat me up some more, throw another basketball in my face… go ahead I don’t care anymore” He said finally getting up, this time they didn’t dare to kick him down. Maybe it was the look in EJ eyes. That stopped them from attacking again. cupping his nose he walked off, slamming the gym door behind him. A sort of relief took over him, because for once insecurity wasn't a word that defined EJ. what was there to be insecure about? when all your security was out in the open. He had ran to the bathroom, ignoring Ashlynn look of concern as he passed her last period class in a dash. Shortly after

_ Ej where are you _

_ Ej please answer me _

_ EJ it be alright  _

_ No it won’t ash.. it never be alright  _

_ Ash is typing…. _

_ [confirm temporary block]  _ EJ sighed, he couldn’t handle this right now. He couldn't look Ash in the eye. She came out to him two years ago. It was after his game, one of the many his parents had missed. They were heading home, and she seemed so nervous, and but he couldn’t even have the same courage to extend to her. He was such a coward, even though he knew she would be supportive. He wanted to hold on to the idea that at least his family wouldn’t know till he was ready. He wasn’t ready to go home or see anyone he cared about, he just wasn’t ready.

He was so deep into slamming his head against the lockers in the restroom, and letting the tears that were brimming the edge of his eyes go. Trying to clean off all the blood. That he didn’t notice the click of the lock and someone entering.

“EJ-“ the person said stunned as they walked in, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Not now Ash-'' EJ started before he turned around, realising who it was “...oh what do you want Ricky” EJ said his voice still cracking, he was quick to wipe away his tears. Fuck couldn’t the universe give him a break here he was crying infront of his crush like a little girl. He quickly wiped away the tears and tried to rub the red from his eyes.

“I was going to grab my bag...but are you okay?” Ricky said hesitantly as if tenseing EJ distress, Ricky stopped reaching for his bag.

“What do you care anyways Bowen, where not friends” EJ didn’t say, I wish we were though. Ricky had dropped his bag and sat near ej.

“I know we aren’t friends but you probably need a friend now” Ricky shrugged,

“So you heard the news” Ricky nodded silently, “Then why are you still here, why aren’t you looking at me in disgust” EJ whimpred, keeping his head down...he couldn’t and wouldn’t let Ricky see him like this.

“why would i look at you in disgust-“ Ricky started, and EJ already felt like crying because why wouldn’t Ricky not look at him in disgust. He couldn’t even look at himself, without being disgusted. 

“Because I have a crush on you..and i'm a dude and so are you, you should be punching me, spitting on me or the very least be running away from me…or something mean, you shouldn’t just be helping me” EJ snapped, the hot tears he was holding back fled like a water gate ans no amount of sniffling could make it stop. The more he tried to stop it the more the tears came. He buried his hands in his hair. He had to be strong.

“I didn’t know that you had a crush on me” Ricky admitted so nonchalantly, as if EJ hadn’t spilled the last bit of his secret to Ricky when he didn’t have to. Fuck the universe did hate him.

“great you can commence with a punch or whatever” EJ snarled, he was pushing Ricky away he had to, he couldn’t deal with this, no one but Ashyln cared for him. Why should it be any different this time.

“No I won’t...would you hit anyone that had a crush on you” Ricky questioned, moving closer to EJ. He felt like such a mess, of course this wonderful curly boy would be so kind, Ricky was always kind and caring. That combined with Ricky's beautiful smile and curls that ej wanted to run his hands threw he was completely in love. But he couldn’t be in love with Ricky Bowen because Ricky was straight, and EJ was supposed to be too.

“No but that's different...Boys aren’t supposed to like boys...something is wrong with me, and regardless only girls have crushes on me” EJ rambled on he wished, Ricky would just get it. He felt like his palms were shaking more and more. 

“Last time i checked Caswell i wasn’t a girl-“ Ricky joked, grabbing ej hand, and ej was too shocked to move it. 

“you..I...you’re gay” EJ said stunned

“Bi, and would you still think of punching me in the face” Ricky laughed, that beautiful laugh

“No i would never want to” EJ looked at Ricky, and suddenly he felt less sad, and maybe he felt like everything was going to be okay.

“then why do you think it okay for you to get punched...nothing wrong with you liking boys, don't let anyone tell you anything different” 

“thank you” EJ whispered quietly, Ricky smiled back, and grabbed some wet tissues to help clean up the blood on EJ's face. After running the paper towels under water, and gently

“Now are you going to tell me which punks beat up my boyfriend” he joked, wiping away the blood. It felt like a part of Ricky wasn’t joking though.

“Boyfriend?” EJ looked up in confusion, like a little confused puppy.

“Only if you want”

“There nothing i would want more” EJ said, grabbing Ricky chin softly and giving him a kiss.

“Great...drive me home? boyfriend” Ricky asked grabbing his backpack, and motioning ej to come on.

“Ofcourse” EJ said rushing to catch up to Ricky and finally holding hands with his crush.

  
  



End file.
